Obesity and metabolic syndrome, conditions that may lead to the development of type II diabetes, have become more and more common. An increase in visceral obesity, serum glucose, and insulin levels, along with hypertension and dyslipidemia are a group of clinical conditions that are collectively known as metabolic syndrome (E. J. Gallagher, et al., Endocrinol. Metab. Clin. North Am. 37:559-19 (2008)). It has been found that these conditions are due to increasing insulin resistance of the cells, and in some cases, these symptoms are a precursor to type II diabetes. Type II diabetes is typically managed with various pharmaceuticals to regulate blood sugar, and in more severe cases, insulin injections. However, diet and weight loss play a major role in correcting many metabolic abnormalities associated with both metabolic syndrome and type II diabetes (Yip et al., Obesity Res. 9:341S-347S (2001)). Research has shown that those who have metabolic syndrome have a 50% greater risk of experiencing a major coronary event (D. E., Moller et al., Annu Rev Med 56:45-62 (2005)). As such, any reductions in weight, fasting insulin and glucose would confer significant health benefits on those individuals so afflicted.
Typically, subjects suffering from type II diabetes are also likely to have dyslipidemia (i.e., diabetic dyslipidemia), where the subjects have abnormally low levels of HDL (i.e., <40 mg/dL) and/or abnormally high levels of low density lipoprotein (LDL) (i.e., >100 mg/dL), cholesterol, and/or abnormally high levels of triglycerides, which increase the risk of atherosclerosis and the risk for developing cardiovascular disease (see Circulation 110:227-239 (2004)).
Intake of foods with a high glycemic index is known to lead to overeating and obesity (Ludwig et al., Pediatrics 103(3):E26 (1999)). Therefore, it is preferable that any agent used in the management of diabetic or pre-diabetic conditions as well as weight loss be low in glycemic index. It is most preferable if such agents reduce the glycemic index of foods.
A reduction in carbohydrate intake is also required in successful management of diabetic conditions. Diet counseling is helpful, but diabetics experience more food cravings as they experience more frequent states of hypoglycemia (Strachan et al., Physiol. Behav. 80(5):675-82 (2004)). Additionally, therapies lowering blood glucose levels in diabetic patients are often associated with the undesirable side effect of body weight gain (Schultes et al., J. Clin. Endocrinol. Metabol. 88(3):1133-41 (2003)). It has been reported that diets high in soluble fiber may reduce the risk of diabetes through increased insulin sensitivity (Ylonen et al., Diabetes Care 26:1979-85 (2003)). This may result from the possible role of dietary fiber in blood sugar regulation. It has also been reported that high viscosity meals produce a greater sense of fullness compared to low viscosity meals (Marciani et al., Am. J. Physiol. Gastrointest. Liver Physiol. 280:G1227-33 (2001)).
Thus, there is a need for compositions that assist in the management of metabolic disease and disorders and associated metabolic syndrome, including diabetic conditions, by lowering blood sugar levels and promoting satiety. The present invention addresses this need and others.